Save Me From This Nothing I've Become
by TessaJareau-Prentiss
Summary: Abby's Scared and won't talk to anyone, can Gibbs help her find herself again? Takes place after BloodBath. Gabby
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own NCIS… Unfortunately, so I take no credit for the Characters. I am just a fan girl making her mark._

**Pairing:** _Well… Gibbs/Abby of course! CABBY FORVER!!_

**Summary:**_ Abby is scared and she won't talk to anyone, can Gibbs bring the cheery, innocent, little Abby back? Taking Place Right After BloodBath I suck with summaries._

**A/N: **_Please Forgive me if Characters are a BIT out of character… _

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

It was 2 a.m., and I was already on my way to NCIS headquarters. Sometimes, when I needed to think, NCIS was the perfect place, especially when no one was there. I could have gone and worked on the boat, but, I was too tired for that tonight… or, this morning, whatever. Stepping out of my sleek black Hummer, I walked up to the large glass doors. Unlocking them, I pushed one open gently, and slid inside. I noticed a light on near one of the offices, and growled. Who was there? I quickly walked toward the elevator, pushing the button hard, and hearing it ding as it came up from the lab. No surprise, it was always set for the lab at night. When the elevator reached the ground floor, I waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they did, I was shocked by the girl in front of me, curled into a ball, crying…

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Ok, so normally, I wouldn't be at NCIS at 2 in the morning, but I was too scared to be home. After everything that's happened, I still won't go home. I tried, I really did. But every time I closed my eyes I saw Michael trying to hurt me. I was scared. I hadn't spoken to anyone since they locked Michael up, not even Gibbs. I wouldn't even speak to give results. Instead everything was written down, or emailed. Or in Gibbs case, signed. So, people were worrying, of course, they didn't realize why. Not that it's that hard to figure out. I was curled up in the elevator, arms wrapped around my legs, chin resting on my knee's, and tears rolling down my cheeks causing mascara to be running down my cheeks as well. I couldn't say I had expected to see Gibbs standing in the elevator door, wide blue eyes, filled with concern.

**No P.O.V.**

Gibbs sighed softly, taking four small steps into the elevator before slowly sitting next to Abby. "What did I tell you?" He asks softly. She didn't reply, just continued staring at the floor, crying. "Abs… No one is gonna hurt you. Their locked away, they _can't_ hurt you." He says softly. She still said nothing. Lifting his arm up slightly, he offered for her to snuggle closer to him. Just like last time, she accepted the offer, and curled up close to him. He wrapped his arm around her, taking her hand in his, and gently kissing it. "Abs I won't _let_ anyone hurt you." He said.

"You can't always keep me safe." She whispered, and for the first time in three days, she spoke. Well, whispered. Hardly hearable as well. It was soft, and scared, and tiny. Gibbs sighed. She was right, but he wouldn't let her know that. Right now, she needed him to disagree, and she wanted him to, and he knew that.

"Yes. I _Can_ and I _Will_. I don't care how many times you say I can't. I will, no matter what it takes. If you want me to keep you safe, I will. I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt you, Never will I let anything hurt you." He replied. She glanced up at him, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. Gibbs tightened his grip around her. "Abs, It's 2 a.m. You need sleep. Will you feel safer at my place?" He asked quickly. She nodded slightly and he helped her stand up. Softly pressing the button for the ground floor, his arm still wrapped around Abby's shoulder, he waited for the elevator to reach it. He hissed her head softly, and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. He gently led Abby to his car, opening the passage door for her, she climbed in carefully. Quickly walking o the other side, he got in the car, locking the doors to make her feel a bit safer, before starting the car and heading off toward his house.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

When we reach my house, I look over at Abby, who's sleeping. I smiled softly, unlocking my door and getting out. I walked over to her side of the car, unlocking her door, and carefully lifting her out of the car. Her eyes blink open as I carry her up to my front door. She gently takes my keys from my hand, which is being used to hold up her legs, and unlocks the door, then clutches my neck, as if she is afraid I'll drop her. I can't help but smile softly at it. I set her down gently on the couch and kneel in front of her. "Abs?" I ask softly. She looks at me in response. "Where do you wanna sleep?" I ask. Immediately her arms are locked around my neck.

"Don't leave me." She cries softly. I nod, gently standing, pulling her up with me. She lets go of me, but she's so tired she can hardly stand. She falls back into me, and I wrap my arms around her waist. I pick her up once more, bridal style, and carry her into the guest room. She's asleep again, so I set her down, and tuck her in, before heading off to sleep in my own room.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I wake up in cold sweat. Gibbs is nowhere to be found. I realize I'm in his guest room. I thought my grip of death around his neck, and my pleading for him not to leave me would be enough, but I'll forgive him in due time. I close my eyes and see Michael again. I sit up, breathing hard. Silently stepping out of the bed and walking down the hall, I find Gibbs's room. I slid through the half open door and silently tip-toe up to his bed. He's sleeping. I crawl into the bed, and curl up next to him. He opens his eyes, and smiles. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me closer. I feel so safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Bad dream?" he asks and I nod. He already knew that, but he's Gibbs, so he asked. Of course. I snuggle up closer to him, and open my mouth to say something, but he gently rests a finger over my mouth. "Sleep. I'm here, no more bad dreams. Just sleep." He says, and I nod, already on my way to dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby's P.O.V.**

It's 6 a.m. when I wake up. I notice Gibbs isn't next to me, but he took the time to wrap me in the blankets. I know, because I could never get myself this wrapped in a comforter. I hear the shower water running, and it takes about 4 minutes for me to untangle myself from the mess of blankets he oh so nicely wrapped me in. I sigh and sit up in the bed. The cold air hits me and I pull one of the smaller blankets on his bed around me. Standing up, I walked over to his dresser, pulling out a large t-shirt and slipping it on. I can't remember what I dreamed of last night, after falling asleep with Gibbs, which means… I didn't have a night mare about Michael again. I hear the water stop.

"Abby? Are you awake?" He calls. I can tell he's asking so he can know whether or not to come out of the bathroom. I giggle softly, and run down the hall to the guest room.

"You can come out Gibbs!" I reply, closing the door before he walked out. I roll my eyes and walk over to the laptop that was set up on the desk by the window. Pressing about four buttons I brought up the case files, about Michael. As soon as I did an update popped up. It Read:

**UPDATE:**

Michael Mower has escaped from jail!!!

Nothing else. Oh god. Michael's out. On the loose. No. No. No. I'm gonna remember NEVER go through Gibbs's documents… EVER! This can't be right. He can't be out. He was locked up. He was secure. I thought. Gibbs promised! No, No, No, No, No!!

I walk out of the room, well, practically run down the hall, and start banging on Gibbs's bedroom door.

"GIBBS!!" I scream. Immediately the door opens and I run into his arms. He wraps his arms around me.

"What happened?" He whispers softly in my ear. I know, I shouldn't tell him because I only know from going through his case files, and… email… but I have to tell him. I can risk him hating me for it, as long as he knows.

"He… he's out." I whisper. I know he's gonna say 'No he's not' so I drag him down the hall way before he can. Gently pushing him in front of the computer, I point at the screen.

"Abby… It's gonna be ok. I told you I'd keep you safe." He says, pulling me gently into a hug. It's as if, he doesn't care that I was going through his documents. He smiles down at me. "Let's get you ready." He says softly. I nod, running back into his room, and slipping my jeans back on. I keep his large black tshirt on, because it's comfortable, and I don't wanna change. He puts one of his black leather jackets on me, and we head out to his car. He's carrying my shoes, 'cause I don't wanna put them on right now.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

She looked so scared, at that email. I know I should yell at her for being in my email in the first place, but the childish, scared part of her is coming back, and I don't wanna risk her being afraid of me too. I open the car door for her and she slips in, just like earlier. I walk to the driver side and get in, turning the car on and head toward NCIS once more this morning. I glance at Abby, and she's looking at her hands, chipping the black nail polish from her nails. She won't look out the window, like she normally does in car rides. I sigh softly and look back at the road.

When we reach NCIS, I get out and she does to. She doesn't wait for me to get her, she immediately heads for the front doors. When we walk in, we head for the elevator. Stepping in, she hits the button for the third floor, and looks at me, eyes filled with fear. As soon as the elevator beeps signaling were on the third floor, her face changes, and her façade comes up. I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she seems to fall into my embrace, her façade still there. When we step out, Ziva, Tony, and McGee come to meet us.

"Hi Abby." Ziva says softly, looking at her. Abby lifts her head slightly to look at Ziva and nods a hello. I kiss her cheek, then let go of her.

"Ziva, take Abby down to her lab please. Maybe stay with her for a little while." I say, but the second part is quieter, so only Ziva can hear. She nods, and gently takes Abby's arm looped in hers and leads her back to the elevator.

"Wait!" I say, and run over to Ziva, handing her Abby's shoes. there small black ballet slippers. She nods and takes the shoes in her other hand.

Poor girl. She looks back at me, her eyes filled once more with fear, and I sign to her. 'I love you.' And she smiles, just briefly, but she smiles. Because she knows, she knows I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby P.O.V.**

I look back, only for a moment, but I look back. I'm glad I do because I catch the sign he points at me. 'I love you' hmm…. my favorite. I smile, briefly, but I can tell he's glad I did. When I notice a slight tug on my arm I turn and look at Ziva. Wow, without my 3-inch heels on I'm 2-inches smaller than her. That means… I'm oh… 6-inches-ish smaller than Gibbs. I feel so small right now. It's weird. So small, tiny, scared, hopeless, defenseless, all the things opposite of what I pride myself for being. I'm supposed to be strong, big, brave, hopeful, and able to take care of myself. I've never before needed anyone by my side. Not since Kate… not since she died. I was finally getting over it, and then Michael came along. Screwed everything up. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stay with Gibbs any longer; it's not fair to depend on him. He's had his own family. A family that loved him. A family he lost. He doesn't want more people around him. That's why he lives alone and spends all his free time building that boat. I glance up at Ziva, then look at the floor. The elevator's almost at the lab. Time goes fast when all I'm doing is thinking. I step out of the elevator after Ziva does, and walk straight to my back room. Snatching 'BERT' from the shelf, I hug him tight. I forgot that his battery died last week. Gotta have Gibbsy fix it. I notice my black 3-inch boots on the floor, the red flames faded, the black coloring fading as well. It's so weird, noticing these things. Things I never noticed before.

I don't hear the stepping of her heels leaving, and I look up. She standing, looking around the room. Hands crossed behind her back. A slightly expectant look on her face. Suddenly, I wanna be back in that elevator, crying in Gibbs's arms. I miss the feeling of being safe and warm. I shake my head and walk back to the elevator. I can't be down here. He found me here. He can find me anywhere. Gibbs said he couldn't, but he's not in jail now, he could. Stepping into the elevator, I notice Ziva didn't follow me in. She'll probably take the stairs. Reach Gibbs before I will. Maybe, if she's lucky. But then again, I've seen her run up a set of stairs. When she wants she can be lighting fast. I can't seem to look up from the ground. The elevator door opens, and I notice a person wearing black converse walk in. When I look up, I automatically scream my lungs out. Too late, he's got the elevator moving. Hitting the emergency stop brake, he smirks. I have nowhere to run. We're between the first and second floors, two floors below Gibbs's floor. I wish he was here…

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

I watch as Abby steps into the elevator with Ziva. I notice how tall she really is without those huge boots. It's strange. She seems so scared. I wish that was me, going down with her. I know she won't want to be alone. She won't even wanna be down there. Not now. He found her there. He shot at her there. He almost killed her. She's probably going to come back up here crying. But for now, she's safe. With Ziva. She's safe… I can't help but feel like something's wrong. But Tony's voice brings me back to reality. The reality that I'm at work, and nothing will change that.

"Boss… Security was breached… Michael is in the building sir." He says. Immediately I'm up and running toward the elevator. That's when I hear it. Abby… she's screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Is all I can say before I run towards the stair case to Director Sheppard's office. When I'm there, immediately I burst in, taking no consideration of the fact she has one person waiting, and someone already in her office. She looks at me and scowls. I can't even comprehend what the man is yelling at me. All I can think about is Abby. If she's hurt, if he's hurting her, if it's even him who made her scream… etc.

"Abby…" I say to Jenny, and she's up from her seat as well. "Michael snuck in the building. Abby's trapped in the elevator, screaming." I get out in one breath before I take a deep breath. The man looks at her like she's insane for getting up and walking out of her office. I growl at him, and he's sitting again. Running from the room, I'm very tempted to jump down the stairs, but I run down instead, immediately going to the elevator. There's no sound… Nothing… Nothing at all…

"ABBY!!!" I scream but I get nothing. The elevator is still, and there's no sound coming from it. Oh god…

**Authors Note**

**A/N:**

Sorry it's so short my dears. I was having a bit trouble concentrating since I'm so tired, and once again sick. Sorry for the cliff hanger, had to leave my lovely readers in suspense.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey loves, I know it's been a god awful long time since I've updated this story and well… That's because there has been a lot of problems going on in my real life, damn you Real Life you get in the way of everything… anyway I wanted you all to know that I do plan on getting this story up and running again but I'd like some comments telling me if I should continue. On the plus side my writing has gotten better because of all of my role playing, on the down side updates will be slow because I am in Cyber School now and there is A LOT of work. Anyway review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this story or not, it's all up to my lovely readers.

Love you all 3,

Theresa [aka flail4huddy aka Tasmanian Devil]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own it

**Pairing: **Gibbs/Abby AKA Gabby

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note:** Oh my god I love my readers so much, y'all don't even understand how happy you make me. I make no promises about this chapter being long but I'm putting my love for y'all into it so hopefully it will stand up to your expectations.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I'm cornered in the elevator, Michael is in front of me, knife in hand and I know the look on his face, his intents are nowhere near being good ones. I want Gibbs, I just want him to be holding me like he has the past few days. I let my mind slide back to the other night in the elevator. It's all I can do to keep myself from showing Michael how truly afraid I am. I have to be strong, Gibbs would want me to be strong. I know I can I just have to think of something better, something that makes me happy, Gibbs makes me oh so happy. So I let my mind slip back to another time, a better day when I knew I was safe, a day I was in his arms and he was promising me he'd protect me.

"_What did I tell you?"_ he had asked me, his voice soft as to not scare me. I hadn't responded, I wish now that I had though. _"Abs… No one is gonna hurt you. Their locked away, they __can't__ hurt you." _He had been referring to Michael, he had promised me there was nothing Michael could do to me, that he couldn't hurt me. Gibbs was never wrong, even if Michael was in front of me right now he couldn't hurt me, Gibbs said so.

"_You can't always keep me safe" _I had told Gibbs that night, but I knew he could, I know he can. He's never let me get hurt before. He had disagreed with me, told me he would help me no matter what he needed to do. I knew he was telling the truth, another thing Gibbs never does is lie, not to me anyway. Gibbs had brought me back to his house that night, I'd begged him not to leave me alone but I knew he had to sleep. He was so good to me when I crawled into his bed, scared out of my mind.

Gibbs **will** save me. I believe it.

**Gibbs' P.O.V.**

All I can think about is saving Abby while Jenny is on the phone, trying to get someone to turn the elevator back on. I can't wait that long, there has to be another way. Then it comes to me, there is another way, I just have to get to it. Every elevator has an escape hatch on the top of it, if I can get in, I can save Abby. When I look at Ziva I know she has the same thought because she gives me a look and nods.

It will take a little while for us to get the elevator doors open so we can get down to the lift, but we're willing to do it and we know it will be hell of a lot faster than whatever idiot Jenny is on the phone with right now. I've never been one to sit back and let things happen, not when it comes to my team, not when it comes to Abby. I don't care what it takes I will get down there, I will save her.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I'm not quite sure when I've come back to reality but it must have been a good amount of time since the first thing I hear when I come back is shoes hitting the top of the elevator shaft. Oh thank god, Gibbs. I'd know his footsteps anywhere. I'm not sure what's happened, all I know is Michael is pacing the elevator, probably deciding what he wants to do with me. The sound on top of the lift is enough to grab his attention and the moment I see Gibbs is through the escape hatch, Michael is on the floor. He's bleeding from his shoulder and when I look through the hatch I know why.

Ziva is standing there, smoking gun in hand. She's good, that bullet didn't even touch Gibbs, despite how close it is. I know Gibbs wants to finish him off, but I latch myself onto him before he can. I can't have him getting into trouble for killing Michael, not when he technically hasn't hurt me yet today. I need Gibbs here, with me, not in jail for murder. Ziva is through the hatch before I can blind and the elevator is moving. I know I'm shaking as I cling to Gibbs but he's holding me close to him and whispering into my hair that it will be alright, and I know it will, or at least I hope so.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

As soon as the elevator reaches my team's floor I have Abby out of it and I'm bringing her over to my desk. She won't look at anyone, her eyes are trained on the floor and it's just so unlike her it breaks my heart. I know she's safe right now though and that's what matters. Someone is in the elevator getting handcuffs on Michael and leading him toward the staircase toward the cop car but I don't care, my attention is on Abby.

I wanted to finish him off, ring his neck or beat him to a bloody pulp but Abby wouldn't have been able to handle that. She needs me with her, not getting into trouble with the law. I love her to much to leave her one her own without me. I know Abby will need to be questioned, they will need to know what Michael did to her but as far as I can see he did nothing, lucky for him, and I'm not going to let them traumatize her any more.

I'm leading Abby to the stairwell opposite of the one Michael went down before Jenny or anyone else can stop us and the look on her face is one of relief. I know she's still scared, I know she's trying to be strong, and I know that she is stronger than she realizes. She doesn't even realize it. I know that right now she sees herself as a scared little girl and I wish I could change that, but I know I can't.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I'm so thankful when we finally get to Gibbs' car and I really wish he didn't have to let go of me for the few seconds required for him to get in his side of the car. I'm in the passenger side before he even makes it to the front of the car and my door is shut and locked. We went through this the other night too, but what Gibbs doesn't see is what I do see: Michael struggling with the cops as they try to get him in the patrol car. I shouldn't be so scared but I am and I can't control it no matter how much I wish I could.

I'm hoping Gibbs will let me sleep with him again tonight because I am too afraid to be without him. I know he's smarter than that though, he won't leave me alone again after last night, not if he really cares about me. When he gets in the car I look at him and I open my mouth to say something but my words fail me, my voice fails me. I draw a blank and shut my mouth, embarrassed. What am I supposed to say at a time like this. I turn to look out the window so he doesn't see the tears that well up in my eyes when I realize: I really am just a scared little girl.

His voice breaks me out of that though. "Stop thinking what I know your thinking, it's not true." His deep voice rumbles over me almost as though it's a blanket, consuming me in its warmth. He knows me, that's one of the things I love about him.

**Gibbs' P.O.V.**

I know what she's thinking and I can't have that. I have to do something to stop it. I don't know if she'll listen to me but when she looks at me with a tiny smile I can tell she will. "You are amazing Abby, you are strong and smart and you didn't even let Michael scare you" I tell her, looking her straight in the eye.

"He did scare me Gibbs, I wasn't even fully there… I couldn't be. If I was I would have shown him how afraid I was" she chokes out past the tears that start rolling down her face. My arm wraps tight around her and I pull her close to me and kiss her on top of the head. Again I am whispering to her that it will be ok, that she is safe. One day she will stop believing me, one day when she realizes bad things will happen and I can't always stop them.

For now though she does believe me.

I thank God that she does because I know her.

I know she needs to.

**A/N:**

So my lovely readers ,how did you like it. I hope it's good, it's been a long time since I've done anything with this story. I literally reread it four times and I HOPE you guys like this chapter because it's midnight where I live and I am exhausted. I saw your comments and I just HAD to update. I know a lot of you wanted a fight scene but… I SUCK at writing them, and plus Ziva shooting him seemed more fun. XD

Anyway, I love y'all. R&R please.

P.S. Sorry it's short. :/


End file.
